The present invention relates to combat simulations and, in particular, the invention concerns a combat simulation method and system to be used with models of weapon platforms to simulate firing and target "hits", and to register the firing and the hits.
Since the invention of weapons, a simple and efficient way to simulate combat was sought. For many years individuals used models of weapon systems to simulate various combat scenarios. The various models and devices included, among others, scaled model tanks and scaled artillery models utilizing a single shot 0.22 inch gun to simulate tank and artillery fire. Alternatively, models equipped with a fusil have been used for simulating purposes both with and without shot. There is an obvious hazard in using such models as they may cause the injure or even the death of a user. Other combat simulation models include remote controlled model aircraft for performing aerobatic maneuvers and as pleasurable pastime activities. A relatively undeveloped aspect in using aircraft models, is the simulation of air to air combat by attaching a paper strip to an extremity of each participating aircraft. Typically, the paper strip is attached to the wing-tip of the aircraft. The ultimate goal of the exercise is to maneuver a given aircraft to a position in such close proximity to the "target" aircraft that the propeller of the aircraft maneuvered, severs the paper strip attached to the extremity of the target plane, scoring a "kill". Due to close proximity between aircraft, and high risk of the aircraft contacting, resulting in the loss of the aircraft, the practice of using aircraft models to simulate air to air combat has remained undeveloped. Moreover, simulating air to air combat in the aforementioned manner is limited to inexpensive and simple models due to the high probability of the aircraft getting damaged or destroyed.
Real fighter planes typically utilize a gun mounted camera to simulate firing upon a target. The camera is activated when the pilot depresses the gun trigger and thus enables to ascertain, with a high degree of certainty, whether the target would have been hit if actual rounds were used. The gun mounted camera is an expensive and complex system which may also be of a considerable weight and size and thus would be inappropriate for use on model aircraft. A theoretical simplification of the gun mounted camera by mounting a conventional film loaded camera whose film will be processed once the model aircraft reaches the ground, lacks the real-time element which is needed for realistic combat simulations.
Further combat simulations are attempted by individuals who recreate ground or sea battles using scaled models of the soldiers, weapons and platforms on which they were used. Again, the attempts of recreating or simulating ground or sea battles also suffer from the deficiency of the attempts described.
There is therefore a need for an effective combat simulation system to be used on weapon platform models which simulates firing, target "hits" and registering the firing and the hits.